Be Strong
by Rishi kun
Summary: Hinata has had a sad past but a bright future ahead of her. Moving to a new school, meeting new people and even falling in Love. [Pairing: GaraaHinata]
1. Chapter 1

**Rishi: **I couldn't help but make another story, I've been getting loads of ideas for stories lately but I'll start them one at a time.

**Sasuke: **I hate the pairing…

**Rishi: **oh be quiet, just because you're not paired up with Hinata!

**Sasuke: **exactly!

**Rishi (sighs): **Anyway, enjoy guys!Also I don't own Naruto and co.

&&&

"You filthy wrench!" a man in his late forties yelled. He had faded brown hair that looked as if it would turn white and cold eyes that held disgust towards a figure shivering in the corner.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she stuttered. She was a small petite girl with long raven black hair and pearl like eyes that had a tint of pink in them. She was young maybe around seven or eight.

"Sorry?! Do you think that would pay for this?! You're so useless! You're father and my stupid sister where morons forgetting themselves killed, leaving me to look after you two! And now you can't even wash one plate! Pathetic!" He yelled fierce fully as he grabbed the end of her hair and giving it a hard pull making her let out a cry in pain.

"P-please s-stop" She said crying. She told herself she wasn't going to but she couldn't help it.

"Hinata you're going to work double time now, to pay for the mess you did, you're so clumsy! All you had to do was wash a few plates but you had to break it didn't you!" He said throwing her hard across the floor. She looked at the floor refusing to look up to scared that he might slap her across the face.

"I'm s-sorry…" She repeated in a more hush tone.

"Just clean this up, then get the food ready and I want it at precisely at five or I'll punish you, do you understand?" he said calming down a little. She didn't say anything but just nodded. He snorted a few times before leaving her on the cold, hard floor. She slowly went to pick up the shattered pieces off the floor.

"Onee-Chan…" came a soft voice behind her.

"What's wrong Hanabi-chan?" Hinata said turning around to face a four year old who had the same eyes except hers were bluish. Hanabi had short hair but it was tied back into two cute pigtails. Hanabi looked at her before bursting into tears.

"Gomen! Gomen! Onee-Chan got hurt because I broke the plate! Gomen!" Hanabi wailed. She had broken the plate and to keep her from getting hurt her Onee-Chan took the blame. "Gomenasai!" Hanabi said hugging Hinata tightly.

"Don't worry Hanabi-Chan, I wasn't hurt, see I'm fine" Hinata said showing her that she wasn't hurt at all but Hanabi was still crying.

"But…" Hanabi started but Hinata cut her off.

"Listen Hanabi-Chan, we'll be leaving here soon, so don't give up yet, be strong ok" Hinata said smiling painfully. 'Be strong' was one of the sayings her mother had always told her when she was down and now she was saying it to her younger sister.

"Leaving?" Hanabi said curiously. She had slowed down her crying so she could listen to what her older sister had to say.

"Yes, tonight, at six, I called the police" Hinata said glancing around, making sure no one was there.

"What?!" Hanabi said horrified. If their uncle found out he would murder her.

"Shhh!! Hanabi-Chan, its ok, they said they would come and get us at six and bring us somewhere else, somewhere were we wont get hurt" Hinata said smiling. She had called the police when no one was around to see or hear her use the phone.

"But Onee-Chan… what if" Hanabi was cut of again.

"Hanabi-chan, do you want to stay here?" Hinata asked sternly. She was normally very shy and stuttered a lot but she couldn't be like that around Hanabi, she had to be strong, to be a good big sister.

"No…" Hanabi said casting her eye's onto the floor.

"It'll be ok, everything will be fine, now help me make uncle's dinner" Hinata said putting the pieces into the bin. Hanabi nodded and followed her sister. She wasn't to sure about this but if it would get them away from their uncle then it was worth the risk.

&&&

"Uncle, I b-brought you y-your m-meal…" Hinata said placing the tray by his bedside table.

"It's late…" he said in a creepy voice that made Hinata shiver. She had taken longer to cook it because Hanabi kept cutting her self and she ran out of ingredients so she had to go down to the market. It was now 5:50 it was almost an hour late and she knew what happened when she did something wrong.

"I don't feel like eating" he said pushing it away. He gave her a dark look. "Come here" he said holding out a hand. Hinata hesitated at first but she knew it would be worse if she ran now. She walked towards him slowly wishing that he would just give her one slap and send her away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"I'm tired of your little games, I know that you called the police on me." He said breathing in her ear making her squirm in his grip. "And before those pesky people get here, I'll make sure you have memories that can never be erased" he said in a bitter tone. He took both her wrist into his hand and gripping it hard bruising her delicate skin.

"Stop…" Hinata said trying to get out of his grip.

"I've always wondered how a kid's blood would look like" he said as he took out a knife from his pocket, it was small but it was sharp. Hinata's eye's widened, this wasn't happening, her uncle had gone mad. She struggled harder even screaming, hoping some one would hear her crys.

"It's no use…" he said in a daze as he cut a deep gash on the arm he was holding on. Hinata cried out in pain as a warm liquid dripped down her arm.

"Stop!!" she yelled out more forcefully as she tried to get out of his grip and run to the door. But it was no use he had a firm grip on her and before she cold utter out another cry she felt a cold sharp thing pierce through her stomach. She froze as she looked down. Her uncle had just stabbed her. He grinned and let go of her as she coughed out blood and fell to the floor.

"Why…" Hinata said struggling to ignore the huge amount of pain she was feeling.

"Because it's fun, watching you squirm and you know what? I think I might try it on your sister, imagine her screams would be much more entertaining, wouldn't you say?" he said as he walked pass her but Hinata had grabbed onto his leg, trying to keep him from leaving.

"No… Leave her alone!" Hinata said cringing in pain. It was hard enough to speak but gripping onto something with the last of her strength was… painful.

"Let go!!" He yelled as he tried to kick her of but she held on. He got frustrated and started hitting her but Hinata wouldn't let go.

"HANABI!!!! RUN!!!!!" She yelled out before everything went blank. She hoped that she had heard and ran like there was no tomorrow.

&&&

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and quickly cringed at the bright light. Was she dead? She knew if you died then there would be a bright light.

"Onee-Chan…" came a familiar voice by her side. Why was Hanabi there? Did he kill her too? At this thought Hinata couldn't help but start crying surprising the people around her. "ONEE-CHAN!!" came Hanabi's loud voice, it was filled with happiness and relief that it made Hinata stop crying and look towards her sister. Hanabi had leapt onto her and crushing her with a hug.

"Are we dead?" Hinata asked softly. She heard a chuckle to her other side. She turned to look to her left and found a tall woman with long wavy black hair and red eyes smiling at her. Odd she had red eyes, but then again she had white pupiless eyes, so she couldn't say anything.

"The last time I checked I was still alive, I guess that makes it the same for you, sorry kido" she said smiling. Hinata couldn't help but smile as well. This was the first time an adult had not scowled her or yelled at her.

"Onee-Chan, I was so worried! You said you would be fine! But I thought you where going to leave me!" Hanabi said sobbing as she gripped onto Hinata's bed cover's tightly. She looked at the woman with a confused look. She noticed and started explaining.

"When we got there we heard screaming coming from upstairs so we rushed up but when we got there you were laying motionless on the floor, at first we thought you were dead but it happened that your uncle's knife was to short to reach any vital organs but you did lose a lot of blood" she said taking up a chair and sitting besides her bed.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Oh forgive me, my name's Kurenai and I'm part of the child's care association, it's a group that takes care of children who are abandoned or abused." Kurenai said kindly.

"What happened to uncle…?" Hinata asked giving Hanabi a glance, making sure she was unharmed.

"He tried to escape but we got him and we put him in jail, and lets just stay he'll be staying there for quite a long time" The women said still smiling. But Hanabi began to cry louder.

"It's ok Hanabi-Chan, didn't I say it would be ok? See I'm fine" Hinata said trying to comfort her sister. She turned back to the women.

"How long have I been asleep?" Hinata asked trying to sit up. Kurenai shot up and went to help her.

"a couple of weeks" Kurenai said sitting back down after making sure Hinata cold sit up without her help.

"What happens to us now?" Hinata asked looking at Hanabi who had fallen asleep from crying. 

"You'll be put into an a good orphanage and will be well taken care of until your adopted" Kurenai said picking up her bag and taking an apple out. She took out a small knife which made Hinata flinch and back away in fear. Kurenai noticed and quickly put the knife back which relieved Hinata greatly. She handed her the apple slowly making sure Hinata was ok with her getting close. Once Hinata knew she wasn't going to do anything, she thankfully took the apple and started eating.

"Thank you" she mumbled with her mouth full.

"Its fine, you need to eat so you can regain your strength…" Kurenai said sadly. She had seen the look the girl had given her once she saw the knife and of course she wouldn't blame her. But it was going to get harder from now on for both of them. She thought as she glanced at the two girls.

**8 years later**

"Hinata-Chan! Hurry up! You'll be late! On your first day of school too!" a short women with dusty blond hair yelled at the staircase. Her hair was tied back and she wore an apron around her waist.

"Coming Misako-San!" came Hinata's voice from up stairs. Today was her first day in year 10 and she was nervous. She was going to a new school since her other school only went up to year 9.

"Onee-Chan!" Came Hanabi's voice from outside the door

"Coming!" she said as she grabbed her bag. It had been eight years since her sister and she were left at the orphanage and in that eight years it was her home. She helped out around there and treated each of the kids as her sister's and brothers. Everyone treated her as if she was their mother with made Misako relieved. Misako was the orphanage's care taker. Even if she wasn't good with kids, she was kind.

"Jeez, how long do you take?" Hanabi said impatiently at the door frame. Hinata smiled but said nothing. She was excited, scared and nervous at the same time that it made her stomach feel funny. This was going to be a long and exciting day.

&&&

**Rishi: **YAY! I finished the first chapter!

**Sasuke: **so?

**Gaara: **so the pairing is me and Hinata-Chan….

**Rishi: **yup!

**Sasuke: **That's not fair!!

**Gaara: **stop whining

**Sasuke: **easy for you to say (glares at him)

**Gaara: **(returns the glare)

**Rishi: **Anyway… I want to know how it is and if you guys like it I'll write more so REVIEW please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rishi: **Hey guys! I am really happy that you enjoyed the first chap and hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well

**Sasuke: **well I didn't like it ONE bit!

**Rishi**: You're a grouch you know that?

**Sasuke: **So what?!

**Rishi: **Just because you don't get to be with Hinata in this one doesn't mean you can give me that attitude!

**Sasuke: **I can if I want to!

**Rishi: **FINE! I'll just stop making HinSasu pairings now, won't I?

**Sasuke: **You wouldn't dare!

**Rishi: **Trust me, if it's to get you to stop being an ass I'll do it!

**Sasuke: **…

**Rishi: **Got nothing to say? Humph! I thought so; now hurry up do the disclaimer before I lose my temper again.

**Sasuke: **Rishi does not own Naruto…

**Rishi: **Good boy

&&&

"Hurry up! The both of you!" Came Misako's voice from down stairs.

"We're coming" Hanabi replied as they descended to the kitchen only to be hit by a sweet aroma of food.

"WOW! You cooked Misako?!" Hanabi said surprised. There laid out on the table where, what seem to them as a feast. There were spring rolls, bacon, eggs, fresh bread, juice, and more. Hanabi's mouth started to water as she made her way to the table.

"It looks great, but what is the occasion?" Hinata asked taking a seat herself.

"Well I figured since you where starting at a new school and all you'll need all the food you can get since you get awfully nervous around new people plus I knew you two would wake up late, you always do on first days" Misako said grinning. Both Hanabi and Hinata groaned.

"Oh by the way Kuranai called this morning, she said she wants to give you two a lift, to school" Misako said cheerfully. At the sound of the women's name Hinata perked up.

"Really?" Hinata asked. She treated Kuranai as a big sister and was really close to her. She had taught Hinata a lot of things, one being how to defend herself.

"Nee-Chan? Does my uniform look ok?" Hanabi asked getting up and twirling around. Hanabi was nervous too since it was her first day at high school.

"It looks really cute on you" Hinata said grinning. "I bet the boys won't be able to keep their hands of you" Hinata said laughing.

"Nee-Chan!" Hanabi said scowling her older sister.

"I was joking Hanabi but the uniform suit's you" Hinata said smiling at the gleeful look that was now plastered on Hanabi's face.

"Oh that's reminds me, Must you wear those glasses? We know perfectly well that you haven't got bad eyesight and why must you wear your hair like that?" Misako said fussing over Hinata's look. Hinata whore thick black glasses and her long indigo hair were plated on both side's.

"Yeah Nee-Chan, you always go for the nerdy look" Hanabi said stuffing her mouth with toast.

"So? I like them ok, and you!" She said pointing to Hanabi. "Eat properly, the world isn't going to ran out of toast you know" Hinata said moving back a bit. Every time Hanabi spoke, pieces of toast would fly out of her mouth.

"The world may not run out but you'd definitely eat it all before I get my hands on it" Hanabi said after swallowing what she had in her mouth.

"That's if I could get to it pig" Hinata said grabbing a toast before Hanabi had a chance to reach for it. "Oh yeah I just remembered, Where are the little kiddies?" Hinata asked looking around.

"Still asleep, they don't start school until ten" Misako said smiling.

"Lucky them" Hanabi said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, Hinata can you pick up Rin, Yuki and Sin, from school for me? I have to take Med and Kin for their check up today" Misako said sighing.

"That's no problem." Hinata said smiling. Rin, Yuki and Sin had only started kindergarten and the rest where all in elementary except for Hinata and Hanabi who where now in high school. A loud Honking noise from outside was heard, which they assumed was Kuranai.

"Ok you guys better get going" Misako said jumping out of her chair and grabbing their lunches.

"Thanks Misako-Chan" Hinata said as Misako handed her, her lunch. Hanabi did the same before running outside.

"I thought you girls would never come out" Kuranai said smiling at them.

"Ohaiyo gozaimsu Kuranai-Nee" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Ohaiyo!" Hanabi said bouncing up and down.

"You girls nervous?" Kuranai said getting into the car. Hinata sat in the front seat while Hanabi sat in the back.

"A little" Hinata answered.

"Don't be! Kanoha High is a great and friendly school" Kuranai said cheerfully.

"Well Nee-Chan always gets nervous around new people" Hanabi said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm not that nervous, bedside's Kiba and Shino are there to" Hinata said happily. Kiba and Shino where her two best friends since elementary. They were like brothers to her.

"Oh the dog boy and the bug boy one, right?" Hanabi said watching her sister scowl at her.

"Hanabi how many time did I tell you not to call them that!" Hinata said upset

"Okay, okay, It's just I don't remember their names that's all." Hanabi said defending herself.

"By the way, Hinata why didn't you change you're look? Since you're going to a new school and everything.

"Does it matter? Half of the people from my old school transferred here to" Hinata said fiddling with one or her plats.

"But don't you want to change?" Kuranai asked glancing at the girl from time to time.

"No, I like the way I am, plus I don't get unwanted attention" Hinata said pushing her glasses up. Kuranai sighed in defeat as she stopped the car.

"We're here; do you guys need a lift after school? You know taking the train is quite dangerous, especially around your age." Kuranai asked concerned.

"Would it be okay if you brought Hanabi home?" Hinata asked getting ready to get out of the car.

"It wouldn't be any trouble, but what about you?" Kuranai asked

"I have to pick up the kiddies from kindergarten" Hinata said apologetically

"Alright, well just be careful, Oh and good luck" Kuranai said before driving of.

"Well I'm going to see if there's anyone I know here, you'll be ok, right Nee-Chan?" Hanabi asked looking worried.

"Hanabi, I'm old enough to look after myself." Hinata said laughing.

"Right, well have fun!" Hanabi said before dashing of.

"Now where do I start?" Hinata asked her self. She knew she needed to find Shino and Kiba but there were so many people.

"I think… I should go to the office first and get my timetable…" Hinata said, talking to herself. She wondered around for a little bit but still had no idea where the office was so she decided to ask a group of girls that were grouped around each other giggling.

"Umm… Excuse me?" Hinata said trying to get their attention. A girl with short pink hair and green eyes looked at her then nudged the girl besides her. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Yeah?" the blonde one answered.

"Umm... I was wondering if you could tell me where the office is" Hinata asked politely. The two girls looked at each other then looked at her and smiled.

"We could but then we wouldn't gain anything from it, would we?" the pink head said still smiling.

"What's you're name?" the blonde one asked curiously.

"Hinata Kizawa" Hinata said nervously. Since her uncle and mother had different surnames and she never used either one, Misako let Hanabi and I use hers.

"So you're a newbie as well huh?" asked the blonde one with a smirk. Hinata just nodded. "We'll Lay down the rules then" she said as her face became serious.

"Ok, there's a guy in this school who has the looks of an angel and you are not to go anywhere near him, his mine and mine alone, understand?" Said the pink one in a dangerous voice.

"Sakura! Sasuke-Kun is mine!" The blond one said glaring at her while Sakura glared back.

"Like MY Sasuke-Kun would go for you, Ino-pig" Sakura said intensifying her glare. Hinata stood there dumbstruck. What was she suppose to do? She was in between two girl's having a glaring contest.

"Hey Hinata!" came a familiar voice from behind her, she turned around to be met by an excited Kiba and a bored looking Shino.

"Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun! How nice it is to see you guys again!" Hinata said happily.

"It's good to see you too" Shino said giving her a small smile.

"Hinata! It's been ages since I last saw you!" Kiba said giving her a bone crashing hug.

"You saw her last week" Shino stated pulling a semi conscious Hinata out of Kiba's grasp.

"Hey you two! But out!" screamed Sakura who was towering over them.

"Who are you telling me to but out?" Kiba yelled back.

"Me! So get lost!" Sakura and Kiba glared at each other until an annoyed voice broke it of.

"You're blocking the way, move" said a red head. He had emerald green eyes, tall and mysterious. He whore the boys uniform but a bit more differently to the others. He didn't have a jumper on just a plain white long sleeved t-shirt. The sleeves where rolled up showing his tanned skin but not the kind you would get at a salon or a beach. More of a working tan and black baggy pants. This look suited him quite well.

"You should be more polite Gaara-kun!" Sakura said scowling.

"And if I'm not?" He said daring her to speak back. Sakura just glared back at him.

"Now, now, screaming so early in the morning? Don't you guys have anything better to do? You to brother" said a boy behind them. He didn't loon anything like Gaara. He had purple marks on either side of his face which surprised her. she never knew a guy who whore make up, bedside's Kiba but he said it had to something do with his family.

"Shut up Konkuro!" Ino said annoyed.

"I think we should leave" Shino said walking away. Kiba nodded in agreement and followed him. Hinata was about to leave as well when she was suddenly grabbed by the waist and pulled towards somebody's body. To her shock it was the guy who whore make up.

"Well, well, I see you're a newbie huh? A cute one to" he said grinning her. Hinata squirmed in his grip. She didn't feel comfortable in his arms but she was also quite shocked. 'Who in their right mind would call her cute?' she thought as she was about to punch him but was stopped by a deep even more annoyed voice.

"If I were you brother, I would let her go" Gaara said stepping back.

"And why should I? I mean it's not every day I get such a cute girl in my arms" he said smiling happily to himself. Gaara pointed behind him where Kiba and Shino stood looking as if their were ready to kill. Konkuro smirked and pulled Hinata around to face them and stuck out his tongue.

"Sorry guys but this princess is mine" he said making Kiba growl. He was about to pounce on him but was beaten by a blond girl who had her hair in three pigtails. She kicked Konkoro right in the face, making him fall backwards were she took his spot holding onto Hinata.

"Rescue of the captured princess, completed" she said laughing.

"Anno…" Hinata wanted to say something but didn't know what. First day there and people were acting crazy. Shino and Kiba stood there shocked.

"Oh hello, why you are a cute little thing, you just have to take your glasses of and…" She went for Hinata's glasses but missed because someone had pulled Hinata out of her grip. She looked up to find Gaara behind her. She blushed furiously.

"Temari, that is enough" Gaara said letting go of Hinata.

"Aww… but" Temari complained.

"Come you three, I'll bring you to the office." Gaara said walking away without another word. Shino, Kiba and Hinata followed him quickly before Temari called have a say in it.

Once they were far enough he broke of the silence.

"I apologies for that, my siblings adore cute things and don't worry about Sakura or Ino, they were only teasing, they aren't bad people" he said but didn't look at them.

"Um… It's okay" Hinata said smiling.

"Oh by the way, I'm Kiba, this is Shino" Kiba pointed to Shino who nodded in acknowledgement. "And this is Hinata" Kiba said smiling towards Hinata who in turn gave a polite bow.

"Gaara" He said walking towards a building. Kiba raised an eyebrow at him for his lack of speech before waving it off.

"This is the office, be quick, first bell will ring soon, if you need any help just come and look for me" He said before walking of.

"Gees, that guy is worse then you, Shino" Kiba said sighing. Shino gave him a scowl before entering the office. Hinata giggled at both of them. First day wasn't so bad except for the chaotic morning, but it was bound to get better right?

&&&

**Rishi: **Second chapter complete!!

**Sasuke: (sigh)**

**Rishi: **this chap is a present for you guys, I wasn't planning on updating but seeing as I will be gone for a bit (I'm going to Canberra!! WOOT) I thought I should leave you guys with something.

**Sasuke (sarcastically): **aren't you thoughtful.

**Rishi: **I know yeah! Don't you love me (Grins at him)

**Sasuke: **I don't know what I did to deserve this!

**Rishi: **REVIEW!!!!!!! Please and thank


End file.
